pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin 4: Dark Matter's Rising
Pikmin 4: Dark Matter's Rising is an action game that was developed and produced by Alphaman with the help of PikminFanatic23 and Sir Pikmin. It will be released on December 15, 2013 in English for the Nintendo WiiU.The setting takes place on the Pikmin Planet with Olimar, Louie, and the President. The Pikmin have shared with some of the creatures on the planet about the advanced technology the spacemen used. The Pikmin used some samples of the advanced technology to create this whole problem. Plot Several years after the events of Pikmin 2, the Mayor of Hocotate calls a town meeting and tells that they have detected strange energy waves emitting from the Pikmin Planet and predicts that the Pikmin Planet might be in danger and tells Olimar and Louie to go back and investigate. The President says that he wants all the treasure left on the planet, Louie wants to save his recipes, and Olimar wants to save the Pikmin. They are sent back to the Pikmin planet on Olimar's upgraded ship, The S.S. Dolphin 2.0. When Olimar and Louie land on the planet, Louie decides to explore. While he does this, Olimar finds Red Pikmin. He defeats a couple of Dwarf Bulborbs and then the ship wonders, where is the Red Onion? It confirms that Louie has found a familiar object. He switches to Louie, and finds the Onion! The ship then orders Olimar to find the Onion. He then orders the Pikmin to take back the carcasses to the Onion, and on the way, they find a strange object lying near the Onion. He breeds more Pikmin up to 20, and carries the strange object back. The ship then names it the Volt Processor. The ship then automatically ends the day. When Olimar finds many of the Pikmin types, he goes back to Hocotate and tells The President that he found no strange, radioactive substances. But, while he was gone, they found that the Pikmin Planet has four moons! He says that the energy waves might be coming from one of them, and says that he wants to join them. They then travel back to the Pikmin Planet, but to its first and smallest moon, Radon. They didn't find anything unusual, except for a solid form of Radon, Radnon. They go to the second smallest moon, Xenon. They found a liquid form of Xenon, Xenthol. Then they went to the second largest moon, Bismuth. They find a gas form of Bismuth, Bismite. They get to The Pikmin Planet's largest moon, Ununquaternium. They find a strange substance in a plasma form, Ununium. It also radiates high energy signals that shorts out the Treasure Gauge. For the final boss cave, final Pikmin type, the final boss, and true ending, if you really want to know, ask me to prevent any further major spoilers. Controls Wii Remote + Nunchuck *Control Stick: Move *Wii Remote Pointer: Move cursor (can be changed to control stick) *A Button: Throw Pikmin, Punch, Pluck Pikmin *B Button: Whistle Pikmin *D-Pad: Use Sprays, cycle through pikmin and levels with A Button held *1 Button: Dismiss Pikmin *2 Button: Switch Captains *C Button: Use with Control Stick to command Pikmin and move Pikmin *Z Button: Zoom Camera, Use with Control Stick to move camera, use with the A Button to move camera overhead. *+ Button: Brings up menu *- Button: Use selected gear, such as the Rocket Booster. Gamecube Controler *Control Stick: Move, move cursor *A Button: Throw Pikmin, Punch, Pluck Pikmin *B Button: Whistle Pikmin *X Button: Dismiss Pikmin *Y Button: Switch Captains *C-Stick: Command Pikmin, move Pikmin *Control Pad: Use Sprays, cycle through pikmin and levels with A Button held *L Button: Center the camera behind you *R Button: Zoom the camera in and out *Z Button: Move camera overhead *Turbo Button or L and R Buttons together: Use selected gear, such as the Rocket Booster Game Modes These are the game's modes. Story Mode Play through the regular story, but you can change the game's difficulty. Here are the difficulties: Easy The easiest mode. Days are longer. The enemies have less health, are less powerful, and only spot you from a short distance. Sprays and nectar are easier to find. The caves' layout are smaller with less enemies. Less hazards appear, and candypop buds are more plentiful. You can pluck more Pikmin faster. Normal More challenging, a lot like Pikmin 2's gameplay, easy, then gradually gets harder throughout the story. Everything, like nectar, and candypop buds, are an average number. Days are a normal 14 minutes. Enemies have normal health, are regularly powerful, and can spot you from an average distance. Hard A lot like Pikmin's gameplay, enemies have higher HP, they are more devastating, and can spot you from a long distance. Nectar and sprays are hard to find, the caves' layout is larger, and with more enemies. More hazards appear (some even before you encounter the Pikmin that is immune to them), and candypop buds are more scarce. You also pluck Pikmin slower. Extreme Only can be unlocked after you beat the game on all modes, it is also the hardest. There are no sprays collected in eggs, and they are very hard to find. Days are only 9 minutes long now, so hurry up! Enemies are at an all-time high, have extremely high HP, their attacks are insanely devastating, and can spot you from anywhere on the map. Caves are like labyrinths, and with dozens of enemies. Hazards appear on every level from the second area and on, and candypop buds only appear when you need them. Most power ups, like the Metal Suit X, malfunction when you try to use them, rendering them useless. 2-Player Story Mode Same as story mode, but with two players. 2-Player Battle Arena Same as Pikmin 2's 2-Player battle mode. Challenge Mode Same as Pikmin 2's Challenge mode. 1-2 players. Breed Mode Same as Pikmin's Challenge Mode, breed as many Pikmin as you can. 1-2 players. Survival Mode Basically choose a dungeon, and go through it making sure that no Pikmin die, or captain get hurt. 1-2 players. Level Creator You can create your own cave or above-ground area in this mode, and play them later .You can use the enemies, treasure, hazards, and terrain once you encounter it in the game. 1-2 players, for playing the levels. Pikmin Types Returning Pikmin Types *Red Pikmin - The Landing Woods *Yellow Pikmin - The Landing Woods *Blue Pikmin - Relaxing River *Purple Pikmin - The Landing Woods *White Pikmin - Relaxing River *Rock Pikmin - Anywhere *Winged Pikmin - The Ultimate Wild New Pikmin Types *Burgundy Pikmin - Volcanic Desert *Orange Pikmin - The Landing Woods *Thorn Pikmin - Jungle Depths *Green Pikmin - Jungle Depths *Mint Pikmin - Jungle Depths *Aura Pikmin - Relaxing River *Cyan Pikmin - Frosty Field *Pink Pikmin - Relaxing River *Black Pikmin - Frosty Field *Gray Pikmin - Frosty Field *Brown Pikmin - Volcanic Desert *Claw Pikmin - Volcanic Desert *Striped Pikmin - Xenon *Ghost Pikmin - Anywhere *Ultima Pikmin - Ununquaternium Pikmin Planet's Areas Planet's Areas & Dungeons #The Landing Woods ##Challenging Cave ##Monster House ##Grub-Dog Garden ##Boom Den #Relaxing River ##White Flower Garden ##Tile Pool ##Aura Den ##Forgotten Old Castle #Jungle Depths ##Acid Hole ##Tropical Citadel ##Leafy Pit ##Asphyxiating Denizen #Volcanic Desert ##Quicksand Cavern ##Volcanic Catacombs ##Hot Hemorrhage ##Molten-Sand Gulch #Frosty Field ##Snowbound Den ##Icy Abyss ##Frozen Citadel ##Sleet Sub-Caverns #The Ultimate Wild ##Hole of Heroes ##Perilous Canyon ##Dark Den Planet's Moons & Dungeons #Radon ##Radnon Crater #Xenon ##Xenthol Crater #Bismuth ##Bismite Crater #Ununquaternium ##Ununium Crater ##Crater of 100 Trials Enemies & Bosses See: Pikmin 3: Dark Matter's Rising: Piklopedia for enemies See: Pikmin 3: Dark Matter's Rising: Bosses for bosses = Gameplay = Pikmin 3: Dark Matter's Rising's gameplay engine is almost the same as Pikmin 2 with a few additions. New Time System Morning In the first third of the day it is morning. Morning has a more upbeat version of the levels' music. Morning-dwelling creatures come out during morning. Noon The second third of the day is noon. At noon, the sun is usually somewhere in the middle of the sky, and you can see heat waves in the distance. Non-Reds and Maroons might die of dehydration if you stand in one place for too long. The normal version of the levels' music plays. Evening In the last third of the day, it is evening. In the evening, the sky has an orange-tint. The music is a slower version of the level's theme. Also, some nocturnal enemies such as a Red Bulborb wake up at this time. Weather Weather is also introduced in this game. It will affect gameplay in some ways. Weather Variants Sunny Makes things hotter, small basins may dry up, and large lakes may be a bit smaller. Certain kinds of bugs will be plentiful. Fair Makes things the normal way things are. Cloudy It makes things cooler, random events that have to do with water occur more when it's cloudy. Rainy Makes most bodies of water overflow, and a raindrop might hit a pikmin, potentially killing it. Certain kinds of bugs swarm the area during rain. Thunderstorm During a thunderstorm, rain falls heavily. Pikmin may be killed by striking lightning, and captains' spacesuits will be damaged severely. Any small puddle will overflow quickly, while large ponds fills up and overflows after time periods. Raindrops will fall more frequently during a thunderstorm. If the player has a Treasure Radar, it is dis-functional during a thunderstorm. Snowstorm Snowstorms can occur anywhere during winter, but only in an area with a Cold Climate anytime else. Water might freeze over in a snowstorm, so it could be helpful in some ways. Some non-Cyan Pikmin might die of the cold. Snow or hail may fall on pikmin, freezing them. The treasure radar is dis-functional during a snowstorm. Drought Extremely hot. Any water is evaporated, making it accessible to non-Blues, but Lots of pikmin will die of dehydration, except for Reds and Maroons. Fiery enemies have an advantage. The treasure gauge doesn't work during a Drought. Hurricane Wind whips and may blow any light or medium-weight pikmin across the map, making progress above-ground extremely difficult. Rain and thunder also strike your pikmin. Tornado As the name implies, a tornado rips through the level, blowing enemies, and you and your pikmin if you are close enough, away far, far away. Also may blow treasures away, too. It is cloudy during tornado weather. Acid Rain Very dangerous weather. Acid may fall from the sky and kill any non-Greens. Flash Flood Only happens if the climate is on the Hot Scale, because the ground is so dry it can't absorb the water. Water covers the area, making everything except high hills covered in water, making the area non-accessible to non-Blues. Doesn't happen from the start, on happens after heavy thunderstorms. Acid Flood Can happen anywhere. Acid covers the area, making everything except high hills covered in acid, making the area non-accessible to non-Greens. Perilously dangerous, you can't land in the area unless you have the Sulfuric Guard. Can happen the day after an acid rain occurrence. More info coming soon!!! Category:Non-Canon Games